Dreams of the Darkest Night
by Keeper's Light
Summary: Dulce Paz Morales, a young teen that is stuck between two worlds that has two different definitions for normalcy. After a complication popped up, she was shipped off to Forks, WA. A girl that is actually a 'wolf' in sheep clothing, hiding from everyone who she actually is and who she can become by the snap of her fingers. I may seem evil, but I am not a villain. Couples? Any ideas?


Dreams in the Darkest Night

.

D/C: I do not own Twilight; I do own my Oc's.

.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior, Dulce," Amada said sternly to her daughter as they drove towards Folks, WA. Noticing that she was partially being ignored, Amada let out a tired sigh, "Dulce, I know that you don't want to be here. You would rather go to school with your friends, be around people that understand you… But this, this is a way to start anew."

"I am not ignoring you, Ma," Dulce said dully, as she glanced over at her mother. "I'm reading a tome… which you told me to read, 'member?"

"Don't get smart with me, Niña!" Amada snapped at her daughter, Dulce grinned behind the old thick book, "I don't want you to cause any trouble at your god-father's or god-mother's home. Do you understand, Dulce Paz Morales?"

"Tsk, tsk," Dulce said behind her book with a dull expression, "You make it seem I'm some sort of delinquent, is that what you actually think of me?"

"You shouldn't even be this serious," Amada exclaimed throwing a hands up in the air and off the steering wheel, "You should be delinquent, you don't sneak out, hardly talk back, go to parties…"

Dulce reached over to steer while her mother continued to rant about her, "Yes, ma… ya ma… Whatever you say ma…"

"You are fourteen years old you are not allowed to be this serious," Amada exclaimed once more as she began to sob, "What have I done to you! I knew I shouldn't o-"

"What's done is done," Dulce said cutting her mother off, with a stern look, "How I am today has nothing to do with you…kind of… a lot… okay it is partially mostly your fault. But hey…I still ended up kind of normal."

"Normal…" Amada growled under her breath as she crossed her arms, "That's the last thing I want for you, normalcy."

"Yea… A normal school, normal house, normal family, normal friends…" Dulce deadpanned as she continued to steer the vehicle, "Yes I had a perfectly normal life during the school year. But in the summers, I have to leave all that normal things to enter a world that is out of the norm. Now stop pouting and steer this thing."

Amada rolled her eyes and did what her daughter told her to do.

"What exactly do you expect me to get out of this… stay," Dulce stated with a grimace.

Amada gave a slight sly smile, "Hehehe…A lot of things."

-Line break-

"I never knew we had a basement," Bella said as she carried another box towards the back of her truck.

"You just didn't look hard enough," Charlie said with a grunt as he loaded a heavy box onto the truck.

"Who exactly is going to stay with us," Bella asked as she handed her off the box to her father.

"It's my god-daughter, your god-sister," Charlie said to her, "Her name is Dulce Paz Morales, she's also the Weber's god-kid too. She'll alternate here and there time to time."

"Angela parents?" Bella questioned with confusion.

"Yea…" Charlie said as he headed back into the house.

"When is she going to get here?" Bella asked in a whisper as she followed her father into the house.

"Any minute actually," Charlie responded with a glint in his eyes and a smile crepe on his face, "Warning though…She has a…unique way of seeing things."

-Line break-

"Your god-sister is coming to town," Mr. and Mrs. Webber said to their daughter as they drove down to the Swan residence.

"How long is Dulce going to stay?" Angela asked from the back seat, clear excitement etched onto her face.

"Depends what that giant of a mother of hers," Mrs. Webber said with an eye roll.

"Angelique," Mr. Webber said warningly to his wife, all he got is another eye roll before she gave him a glare, "Okay, okay, I get it. You still can't get along with Amada."

"Ryan… Do not start with me!" Angelique gritted out to him.

Angela shook her head as she chuckled light at her parent's antics, "I thought she went to an average school?"

"Amada finally gained total custody of Dulce after a… accident," Ryan said with a wince.

"It has been finally been decided that Dulce needs to retrace her roots," Angelique scowled, "Her father want's her out before another accident happens. He simply just dumped the girl on Amada and Amada is going to dump Dulce on Charlie and on us."

"Don't blame the child," Ryan frowned at the road ahead of him, "You saw how Dulce father new wife treats her… I'm surprised this hasn't happened any sooner."

"I'm surprised Dulce hasn't attempted to run away yet," Angelique nodded at her husband words.

Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Mom… Dad… She did run away; remember the summer she stayed with us? Christmas three years ago, Thanksgiving four years ago and how she would randomly come's here but keeps her head down. Dulce has been at her wits end, she just keeps it all bottled up."

It became tense in the car as they drove up the Swans residence. They saw Charlie and Bella load up box after box in the back of Bella's truck.

"I don't care that Harvey married a human, I am going to curse that family… and Amada," Angelique grinned evilly as she began to get out of the car.

"You will do no such thing... Last thing we need is them get whiff of us," Ryan grumbled as he got out of the car.

Angela shook her head as she reached towards her neck; she had on a silver pendent with an owl etched on it. She gently took hold of the pendent and murmured a few words under her breath, "Aperiet oculos patitur mundi."

The owl eyes began to glow dully as Angela let go of the pendent as she walked of the car, "We are not normal… We are unique."

-Line break-

"Wow…" Angela said as she walked around the now empty basement, "This place… seems roomy."

"It's cold, droopy, and it feels… off," Bella whispered to herself as looked around the basement. The walls were glossy black bricks, dark colored floor, and the ceiling had an aged but durable look to them. There were two rectangular windows in each top corner of the far wall that looked like a person can easily fit through, "I'm going to my room…"

"Bella," Angela said with slight worry, Bella slowly glanced over at Angela, "Do you… do you want to talk or something? Or how about we just hang out for a bit until Dulce comes?"

Bella looked away from her as she chewed on her bottom lip, "Alright."

-Line break-

"Here we are..." Amada smiled as she pulled up to the Swan residence, "Your home sweet home for the next few years."

Dulce glowered at her mother from behind her book, "For the next few what!"

"Oh did I forget to mention," Amada smiled as she shut off the car, "You are staying here until you graduate from a 'normal' school, just like you wanted to do."

Dulce expression turned to one of disbelief that slowly turned to a deep vacant expression; she quickly unblocked herself and quickly got out of the car. Tucking her book safely under her arm as she headed towards the door, ignoring her mother's calls for her to come back, "Do this they say… Do that they say… I never get a word in."

Stopping at the door, Dulce looked back to see her mother glaring at her as she got out of the car. Taking in a deep breath, Dulce turned around and knocked three times.

Not even a second later, Charlie Swan swung open the door, "Dulce? Is that you?"

"Hey Chief Charlie," Dulce said with a nervous expression, "How's it going?"

-Line break-

"Have you seen the boys down at La Push, they all look like they've been doing serious training," Angela said as she sat on the swivel chair that Bella had in her room, "You have to go down there and check them out. Didn't you say once that you knew a guy down there?"

"Yea... But I haven't seen him in a while," Bella shrugged as she sat on her bed, "I haven't really gone out for a while."

"Oh… Well how about we go one weekend," Angela offered, "I may not be like the other girls, but... instead of talking about the latest gossip, we'll just watch or walk on the beach."

"You just want to see if the boys," Bella pointed out to her.

"…" Angela looked away from her for a bit, "Ben broke up with me the other day…"

"Oh… Oh!" Bella said with surprise clearly in her voice, "I thought you two…"

"Yea, I thought so too," Angela said with a sad smile, "But apparently not."

"I guess we're on the same boat?"

"That not so gently travels down the freezing river."

Bella began to laugh lightly, the first time in a few months.

The sound of gravel was heard that caused the teens to look out the window, "I hope that's her."

Angela stood up and headed towards the window, a squeal escape her lips, "It is her!"

Bella brows furrowed as she crawled out of her bed and headed towards the window. She nearly took a step back at who exactly was at the driveway.

A very old fashion vehicle pulled up into the driveway, it was rather clear that there were two females in the said vehicle but they couldn't make out how they looked like exactly. Then a teen quickly got out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her.

The teen stood about 5'5, she had long unkempt frizzy hair that is mostly tucked away into a beaded beret, a thin black hoodie sweater that had cutouts in the front and on the long sleeves that show that she had a teal blue tube top, a pair of long black flare jeans and flats. She has a big-boned figure, not so skinny but not overly fat either and a tan complexion. She had an intimidating appearance, as she quickly headed towards the front door.

"Is she always that intimidating?" Bella asked Angela.

"Depends what mood she's in, but she really nice but a bit… blunt," Angela said with a nervous laugh, "Come on, let's head down stairs."

-Line break-

"Look at you," Angelique gushed as she looked over Dulce with a smile, "You're all grown up."

"I'm fourteen, Mama Webber," Dulce murmured.

"You look like you're older than that," Ryan said.

"…I know…" Dulce deadpanned which she received a nervous chuckle from Ryan.

"Is your mother coming in our what," Angelique said with a frown.

Dulce let out a sight sigh, "You know how she is."

"Don't I know it," Angelique snorted as she crossed her arms.

"How was the ride over here?" Charlie asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"It was awkward… Ma thinks I'm too normal," Dulce said with a scoff, her yellow amber eyes dulled as she spoke about her mother, "She ranted the entire way about how she thinks I'm too serious for my own good, you know the whole rant."

"Dulce!"

Dulce looked over Angelique to see Angela running down the stairs, a small smile graced Dulce lips, "Hiya Angela, how's it going?"

-Line break-

"What do you mean she disappeared," Edward spat out as he glared down at Alice.

"One moment I could see her just fine then the next… I couldn't or she would be a giant blur," Alice said as she rubbed her temples, "It's like there's something or someone blocking her."

To be continued…

Please… No flames.


End file.
